


project-look-after-even's drabbles

by projectlookaftereven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Skam Drabble, all of my drabbles in one place, skam drabbles, skam one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectlookaftereven/pseuds/projectlookaftereven
Summary: Links to all of my drabbles. Please enjoy! I am project-look-after-even on tumblr.





	project-look-after-even's drabbles

[Isak and Eskild- the gay bar](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160816736504/can-you-write-a-friendship-au-too-isakeskild)

[Sana and Yousef- the walk home](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160819881579/sana-sana-x-yousef)

[Sana and Eva- The cute little lesbian couple](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160823758039/sanaeva)

[Even and Jonas- The bonding experience](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160823787614/may-i-ask-for-evenjonas-friendship-or-bonding-or)

[Balloon squad and Sana- the b-ball legend](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160837133624/one-of-the-ballon-squad-boys-with-sana-sibling)

[Adam and Mutta- the late night talk](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160860032524/you-should-totally-write-a-cute-lil-drabble-abt)

[Eskild and Evak- the meeting of the parents](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/160860928509/prompt-eskild-baby-gay-jesus-isak-and-ray-of)

[The last clip.](http://project-look-after-even.tumblr.com/post/161944780939/the-last-clip)


End file.
